


Capítulo doce: El testimonio de un viejo (o el privilegio de pensarte lejos)

by Shameblack



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke le ve. Admira su cabello de oro, sus ojos azules llenos de energía y el olor de bosque en octubre. Se pregunta, espera, desea. Sasuke le mira de lejos y le quiere, como jamás habrá querido a nadie más. Quizá Naruto le quiera igual. Quizá solo sea cosa de esperar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capítulo doce: El testimonio de un viejo (o el privilegio de pensarte lejos)

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho rato que no escribía sobre ellos, parte porque me dolían todavía, parte porque simplemente no podía. Pero luego vienen esos instantes fugaces y les quiero aún y me duelen más. 
> 
> Advierto que quizá lo consideren un poco OoC.

_“Siempre decía:_ la mar _, como la nombra la gente que la ama, como mujer. A veces los que la aman hablan mal de ella, pero siempre como si fuera mujer. […] Otros como_ el mar _, en masculino. Hablaban del mar como un contrincante, un lugar incluso o un enemigo.”_

_-Ernerst Hemingway, El viejo y el mar._

*

A veces te veo sonreír cuando vas por la calle. No es la misma expresión de cuando éramos niños. Ahora parece que incluso te es más difícil hacerlo, sonreír de esa manera abierta y sin precauciones. Pareciera que lo haces con temor de lastimar a alguien. Quizá realmente es eso lo que sucede, aún tienes miedo de lastimarme a mí. Lo que tú sigues sin entender es que he estado roto por _mucho_ tiempo.

En ocasiones pasas cerca de mí y haces como no notarlo, porque sé que de la misma manera que yo te siento a kilómetros tu lo haces conmigo, el haber ido casi hasta la muerte juntos nos otorga ese tipo de conexión, pero sigues en ese papel, y pasas de largo. La siguiente vez me sonríes, con esa mueca que es un fantasma de las sonrisas que dabas cuando éramos chicos y que jamás pensé llegaría a extrañar. Piensas que no lo noto, pero creo que todos lo hacen. No la engañas a ella, mucho menos me engañas a mí. Pero te saludo de vuelta y al cruzarse nuestros caminos aún me llega tu olor, y ha cambiado, pero no mucho y me gusta aferrarme a ello, porque soy esa clase de personas que si no se aferran a algo se hundirían y el abismo es demasiado oscuro y frío ya.

Te veo de lejos y miro tus ojos. Desde acá puedo verte la esperanza y el fuego en ellos, las sonrisas escondidas y las decisiones que has tomado. Veo tu cabello, que es oro y es trigo en un día de primavera, que es el mar cuando está apacible y huele a bosque fresco cuando es octubre. Te veo y me aprieto contra mí mismo, contra las paredes que he construido pero que sólo tú has sabido derrumbar –que ya no lo haces, porque hace tiempo dejó de ser necesario. Aprendiste a pasar a través de ellas y ya hiciste una puerta, con su propia llave, que no tengo yo y tu usas días sí y días también, cuando quieres y cuando lo crees necesario, que son más de la veces que yo autorizaría-. Te miro y pienso en si cuando envejezcas aún tendrás el fuego en tu mirada y el mar en tu cabello; si ya por fin volverás a sonreír como siempre o ahora todo aquello solo formará parte del recuerdo. Si al mirar por sobre tu hombro sonreirás y tus ojos se llenarán más de cariño que de melancolía, y la mueca de tu rostro parezca más de orgullo que de culpabilidad. Si al mirar al pasado me verás a mí, si nos verás a _nosotros_. Si es que serás de esos ancianos que se sientan en el patio de su casa a mirar el atardecer, o de esos que pasean por las calles y saludan a las señoritas y regalan rosas porque pueden. Pero es estúpido el sólo preguntarlo porque claro que serás de los que paseen por las calles, anden por el bosque y aún se dignen en ir por la aldea escaqueándose de los guardias y sonriendo a las muchachas bonitas que te encuentres.

Pero solo espero, que cuando estés en mitad de uno de tus paseos y el pasado te golpee en la cara sonrías, de la manera en que sabes hacerlo, de la manera que la vida te ha enseñado –que es básicamente a base de días difíciles y momentos de apreciación desquiciada-. Que incluso después de que esa oleada de días pasados se haya esfumado de tu rostro puedas seguir caminando, aunque te duela el pecho, aunque quisieras caer dormido ahí mismo.

Espero que cuando seas viejo sigas siendo todo lo que eres –y fuiste-. Sigas siendo el viento del Este, levantándose y llegando desde las montañas, que seas el mar al mediodía, con olas suaves. Que vistas de naranja porque puedes, que te subas al punto más alto porque quieres. Que sigas oliendo al bosque en octubre y besos no dados. Que seas las caricias ausentes que quisiera haberte dado, pero no pude. -Que aún anhelo darte-.

Que seas el oro y el trigo en primavera -que ya lo eres-. Que seas el azul del mar imposible bajo las tardes de mayo -aunque ya lo eres-. Que seas feliz.

-Sin mí-.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no había quedado claro, todo es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. Lo siento si lo encuentran OoC, pero en mi mente siempre ha sido como si Sasuke fuera este cabrón frío por fuera y un poco menos helado por dentro (como si solo en su mente se dejara pensar ese tipo de cosas, donde nadie puede escucharle y juzgarle). Pero bueno. 
> 
> Gracias por leer:)


End file.
